


don't let Hardcase fly a ship

by Generouslycoolperson2803



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generouslycoolperson2803/pseuds/Generouslycoolperson2803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it say it in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let Hardcase fly a ship

Every time the 501st have a mission in space Hardcase what to go one of the Y-wings starfighter but every time he get caught like almost 30 seconds when he tries to in the starfighter. So one day he this crazy idea at the mess hall to go the General ships and here the story goes.

"Hey Hardcase are okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Jesse." "Your sure miss most of your check up the past 6 mouths."  
"No I'm fine Kix.  
"What I know what is!"  
"You know what I'm thinking Jesse."  
"Yes I do case and it the girl that you meet at 79's that you ask her out but she said no to you."  
"No that not it either."  
"Oh come on we didn't mean to get you upset Hardcase."  
"Yeah I know, well I'm stuffed."  
"Going to bunks early."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay."

So the plan was already set into place. It was to have to almost have all his at the mess hall and he go and find the General Skywalker starfighter and he it take long time to find it until he saw commander Tano and R2.

"Hey Hardcase what up?"  
"Nothing much Commander, hey do you know where is the General starfighter is?"  
"Yeah it over,why?"  
"Oh he's been show me a few things about flying."  
"Okay then."  
"Thanks commander."  
"You're welcome Hardcase."

That was close too close and he have go on stealth mode and not get caught. So moments later he the General ship and trying to figure out how to start then he was in open space it was so beautiful and peaceful but he'll miss all the fun with his brothers. Meanwhile at the cruise ship Anakin was trying to his starfighter it was there so he had when up to the war room and maybe if the admiral might know where it is.

"General what seems the problem?"  
"Admiral I can't find my starfighter."  
"Well I can track it down for you if you stay here sir.  
"Thank you admiral."

A few minutes later Anakin ship pop up in the scanner and it in open space. Anakin had sent Ahsoka for checking on ships but she might know why his ship out in space so he had comm her to find out what to his ship out in space.

"Hey skyguy what up?"  
"Here the thing why is my ship is not in the cruise anymore?"  
"Well Hardcase was wondering where was your starfighter was."

Both Anakin and the admiral look at each other, and now they Anakin starfighter was out in open space but someone have given Hardcase the idea or he had come up with the idea it probably mainly his idea but know they need to find him and see if his okay.

"General I'm going try to contact the ship."  
"Good idea admiral, Ahsoka when Hardcase are going to have long talk understand."  
"Yes master."

Moments later the admiral had finale got contact with the ship and with Hardcase.

"Hardcase this is admiral Yularen can you hear me?"  
"Yes I do hear sir."  
"The General what's to talk to you."

Great now he is in very deep trouble.

"Hardcase I heard that you started becoming a pilot."  
"You know me General with my crazy I ideas sir."  
"Yes I do know Hardcase."  
"How many of my brothers know that I did this sir?"  
"Everyone in the cruise."  
"Great."  
"Hardcase do you know where is the hyperspace leveraged is?"  
"No sir."  
"Okay it's towards your left."  
"Find it."

As Anakin was given Hardcase directions to get back to the cruise, he feel bad for Ahsoka that he had tricked her and he knew this was all his fault. As he was middle through of being in hyperspace the first thing is to apologize to Ahsoka what he did to her. All through the time he was in hyperspace he didn't check how fast or slow he was going but it was at the end and he was going far to fast he had to stop.

"Hey Hardcase your going in hot."  
"I know kid just get ready for me okay."  
"Got it Hardcase."

As he was close to the cruise he knew that he was going to crash soon. A few of his brothers come to help him out of the crash they had find him out.

"Kix is he-"  
"No vod his alive and unconscious but he to be in the medbay now though."

As Hardcase was finished get patch up in medbay the rest of torrent company came to see him and waited for him to wake up.

"Ugh"  
"Take it easy Hardcase."  
"How Long I was out for?"  
"Almost all night case."  
"Really Jess."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey Hardcase you get some sleep and a full recovery because the captain and I going to have long talk with you and Ahsoka."  
"Sir it was all my fault not Ahsoka though."  
"Ok Hardcase."

As everyone was leaving he needed to talk to Ahsoka a little what had happened the past about 12 hours ago.

"Hey Ahsoka."  
"Yeah Hardcase."  
"I'm sorry that I tricked you earlier."  
"It okay just don't do it again ok."  
"Got it kid."  
"Get some rest okay."  
"Ok, night kid"  
"Night Hardcase."


End file.
